Midnight Snack
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: LxLight yaoi. Dun read if ya dun like yaoi. . . sorry, no lemon.


Even if I had ever slept before in my life, I would still stay awake just so I could look at you.

Honestly, the way your honey brown hair drapes over your amber eyes and grazes your smooth tan skin is so addicting to look at. You resemble the little butterscotch candies I love to eat, and the funny thing is, you smell like them, too.

Sweet. Delicious.

I know being chained to me, due to the fact that I suggest and accuse you of being Kira, must really bother you, but I never wanted to believe such an abnormally gorgeous human like yourself could actually be a cold hearted murderer. I wanted you to be innocent, still childlike. Still pure.

But as you sleep now, facing me with your finely detailed and toned face, I can't really hope you're _too _innocent. _Too_ childlike.

Now, where would be the fun in that if you were?

I gently reach through the darkness, my snow white hand brushing strands of feathery golden hair from your handsome face. My black eyes take in every detail; your elegant and long eyelashes that cover your amber eyes, and the lushness of your pink lips. My hand slowly traces them, shivering because you are so. . . warm.

"Light Yagami. . ." I whisper to you, hoping that whatever fantasy your mind is engulfed in during your hours of sleep will still allow you to hear me. "Light. . . I-"

Your amber eyes slowly open, dazed and a little confused. But then they take in my presence and slowly close again, a soft grin forming on your lips.

"Ryuzaki. . ." you whisper my "name." "Aren't you sleepy?"

"I never sleep," I respond gently. "I can't."

"Why not?" you ask drowsily, your voice slurred and slightly distorted.

I find it cute.

"I have a bad case of insomnia," I decide to say keep things simple.

"Oh." You curl up into the down blankets, shivering slightly. My pale arms are wrapping around you before I conciously decide to do so.

"Ryuzaki. . ." you murmur. "You feel so. . . nice."

I grin at this. "Thank you, Light," I reply. "You feel nice, too."

You continue to smile sleepily, then you mumble, "But you still think I'm Kira."

I sigh. I don't think I can avoid this one.

"Light, all evidence points to you. You've even suggested you could be Kira, and I-"

I'm cut off by something warm, soft, and slightly wet against my lips.

Your lips.

I close my dark eyes as your lips move against mine, hungrily, as if you're as addicted to me as some people are to sweets.

Uh, let's not go there right now.

When you pull back, your grin is slightly sadistic, and I feel fire surge through my veins.

"Would Kira do _that_?" you ask me, chocolate eyes bright in the darkness.

I roll my eyes, glad he can't see my flaming cheeks. The raging heat always shows up against my fair skin, and I knew I would only have turned a few shades redder if you were to see me.

"Well, Ryuzaki?" you persist, propping up on your elbow, drawing lazy circles on the pillow.

"Hmmm. . . maybe not," I reply. "But then again, maybe Kira is taking advantage of me so I don't suspect him."

Even in the black of the room, I can tell you're hurt.

And I hope what I said was wrong.

"Oh, Ryuzaki. . . Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki. How could you think like that?" you demand quietly, sadly. "Kira doesn't love, which means I cannot be Kira."

"Oh, so you love someone? Who? Your parents? Your little sister? _Misa_? That goes without saying. Everyone loves their family and boyfriend or girlfriend. Surprise me, Light. Who do you love?"

You grin again, and this time you roll over, laying on top of me. My breathing is becoming labored as you lower your mouth to me ear, your warm breath tickling my cool, pale skin.

"Geez, so much for the world's greatest detective. . . Ryuzaki, isn't it obvious?" I feel something wet swirling around my neck.

"Can I have a hint?" I breath, gasping.

You laugh softly, which sounds more like a velvet purr.

"You. Moron." Your lips press against the skin right below my ear.

I breath out slowly, the fire rushing through my veins again.

"So, what about you, Ryuzaki?" you torment sofly, your hands tracing my chest. I let a low moan, and I see the demented pleasure in your eyes as you smile at me.

"Is that a yes?"

"Uhhhnnnn. . ." I can't say anything. You feel too good.

"Well?" Your other hand strays behind my head, grabbing a handful of my jet black hair. Your face is within centimeters of mine as you straddle me, your eyes half closed as if you're in a sadistic daydream.

"I-I. . . yeah, I think I do," I whisper, fearing he can tell my cheeks are betraying my calm voice.

"Tell me how much," you ask before your lips meet mine again, a little aggressively, possessively.

I decide you show you. I can't tell you how much, and you wouldn't believe me if I put it into percentage form.

I fight against you, trying to prove to you that _I love you more_. I shiver slightly as your moist tongue slips into my mouth, poking and prodding the inside of my cheeks and playing hard to get with my tongue.

After a few seconds, you pull away, gasping for breath. I know I'm flushing in more places than just my face.

"Ryuzaki. . ." your voice taunts me. "You love me?"

My hands wrap around your waste, hugging you close to me. Again, that sweet, delicious smell engulfs me.

For one night, I don't think I want cake for a midnight snack.

*******************************************************************

AK: Okay, be honest (not mean). . . how was it? My first attempt at yaoi, without a lemon because I really wouldn't have the SLIGHTEST idea on how to write one. . .

If you got confused, it was L's thoughts sort of as he described what he and Light were doing. It was supposed to be in present timing.

Anyways, if I could get a review. . .?

That button wants you to press it. . .

Button: Press me! And you will recieve L and Light plushies!!


End file.
